Alors tu l'es ?
by Luneva
Summary: Oneshot complet HPDM. Une rumeur circule dans l'école de Poudlard ... Harry seraitil gay ? Hum, interressant ... Et si Drago confirmait cette rumeur ? ...


Titre : **Alors, tu l'es ?**

Auteur : Luneva (c'est moi hahaha)

Petite note :

- Bon comme d'habitude : pas d'homophobe et pas d'âme sensible

- Alors, cette histoire n'est pas sortie tout droit de mon imagination. J'ai vécu un truc !!! Et je m'en suis inspiré ... Rassurez vous, la fin est le fruit de mon imagination . C'est juste le tout début que j'ai vécu. En spectateur évidemment. Et ensuite j'ai arrangé à ma sauce .

* * *

_**Alors, tu l'es ?**_

- Hey les mecs !!! J'ai un scoop !!!

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore à nous dire, ma puce, tu vois pas que tu nous dérange. Blaise et moi sommes en grande discussion pour la fête de demain ...

- Mais attends, Drago, j'ai un scoop sur Potter !

- Potter !!! Interressant ... Blaise, tu m'en veux pas, on parlera plus tard. Alors ?

- Bon, ... Potter serait gay ...

- Quoi ?!!

- Enfin, ce n'est qu'une rumeur ...

- Une rumeur qu'il serait bon de confirmer ...

- Ah oui, et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

- Et bien, c'est pas compliqué. Il suffit de faire comme s'il était gay.

- Non, Drago, tu vas quand même pas te jeter dessus.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Mais parce que.

- Ecoute je m'ennuie, ce serait un peu ... comment dire ? Divertissant ?

- Oui, je vois. Mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tous les mecs de l'école sont passés dans mon lit ! Sauf le plus interessant !

- Interessant ? Je croyais que Potter était ton pire ennemi !

- Mais c'est ça qui est excitant ! On va bien s'amuser ...

- Drago, tu vas où ???

- Je vais à la chasse ...

- Drago, attend !!!

Mais Drago était déjà loin, près à sauter sur Potter pour vérifier si celui - ci était bel et bien attiré par les garçons ...

_Dans un couloir, quelques minutes après ..._

- Oh tiens, Potter, te voilà !

- Tu me cherchais, Malfoy?

- Oui.

- Ah bon, c'est nouveau, bon qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Fais vite, j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire !

- Doucement, mon petit Potter. Moi j'ai tout mon temps.

Drago s'approcha d'Harry, passa ses mains autour de son coup et commenca à l'embrasser. Tout gentillement d'abord. Puis plus agressif, avec des coups de langue et de dents. Quand il vit que le coup de Harry était devenu rouge par endroit, il s'arrêta, le regarda :

- Alors Potter, on dirait bien que ça ne te déplait pas ...

- Au contraire.

Et Harry se jeta sur les lèvres de Drago, il mordilla d'abord sa lèvre infèrieure puis le plaqua contre le mur avant de glisser innocemment sa langue à la recherche de celle de Drago. Drago le repoussa.

- On ne domine pas un Malfoy !

- T'énerves pas comme ça ! J'y peux rien moi, je me contrôle pas, tu me regardes avec tes yeux horriblement trop beau, ça m'enerves, faut pas jouer comme ça avec moi ! Mais arrête de me narguer en passant ta langue sur tes lèvres !

- Oh, désolé j'en ai pas fait exprès ...

- C'est ça, fou toi de ma gueule !

Drago se plaqua contre Harry, leurs corps étaient très proches ...

- Allez, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver mieux comme endroit ...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tu crois quand même pas que maintenant que tu es entre moi et le mur, je vais te laisser comme ça, il faut bien que j'en profite un peu ...

Drago prit Harry par le col et le tira jusqu'à sa chambre qui se trouvait non loin de là.

- Harry Potter est le plus beau des abrutis.

- Original ce mot de passe.

- Ouais, t'as vu hein, parfois je m'étonne moi même quand j'arrive à dire la vérité sans hésiter.

- Tu vas me le payer très cher !

- Oh oui, j'aimerais bien te payer mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi mais je suis sûr que pour moi, tu peux faire une exception et puis, c'est moi qui paye la chambre!

- Connard va.

- Redis ça encore une fois !

- Connard !!!

- Dans le blanc des yeux espèce de petit con efféminé.

- Connard.

- Mais c'est qu'il t'arrive d'avoir du courage, j'espère que tu en auras encore autant quand tu seras complètement nu devant moi .

- ... (Surpris)

Drago poussa Harry dans la chambre et prit soin de refermer la porte d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Les profs devront se passer de mon intelligence aujourd'hui ... Je sens que je vais être bien trop occupé pour aller en cours ...

Drago bouscula Harry sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il commenca un baiser violent d'abord, puis plus tendre ensuite. Il caressa les lèvres d'Harry avec sa langue puis déboutonna, non pardon arracha serait plus exact, donc il arracha la chemise bien trop blanche d'Harry, s'arrêta soudainement et regarda Harry avec un sourire malicieux. Il défit lentement sa cravate.

- Il ne faudrait quand même pas que tu m'échappes ...

Drago prit les deux mains d'Harry et les colla au lit pour les attacher avec sa cravate.

- Dommage, c'est la dernière fois qu'elle sert, elle était poutant belle mais elle bien plus utile autour de tes poignets qu'autour de mon coup...

Le torse de Harry était maintenant à découvert et il n'était plus libre de ses mouvements. Drago commenca à mordiller un téton d'Harry qui bougea un peu.

- Mais c'est que tu ne te laisses pas faire en plus, la prochaine fois, rappelle-moi de prendre des menottes, cette cravate de ne tiendra jamais jusqu'au bout ...

Puis il recommenca, baisers, coups de langue, griffures ... Puis quand il fut lassé, il fit lentement glisser la braguette du pantalon d'Harry vers le bas pour découvrir une bosse bien conséquente. Pour assouvir son plaisir, il fit un léger mouvement de va-et-vient rapide.

- Pourquoi ... argh tu me tortures comme ça ? ...

- Parce que j'aime ...

Il enleva rapidement le pantalon de Harry, posa sa main sur son membre dressé et commenca de douces caresses de haut en bas.

- Huum, ... argh ...

- On dirait que je te fais réagir mon petit Potter, serais-tu gay ?

Drago passe délicieusement sa langue sur le membre dressé d'Harry.

- ARRRGH.

- Quoi ? T'en veux encore ? Si tu veux je peux lécher encore un peu plus longtemps...

- ... hum, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit plus tôt que tu étais gay ?

- ...

- Tu sais, ... hum ... j'aurais pu , ... huuum; assouvir ta soif de plaisir bien plus tôt ...

- aaaaaaah, Dragoooooooo.

- Oui ?

- Arrête.

- Pourquoi t'aimes pas ?

- ... encooore ...

Drago passa sa langue sur la verge très tendue d'Harry une nouvelle fois. Harry ne pouvait pas se débattre car Drago avait bien serré sa cravate.

- Voyons, mon petit lion, tiens-toi tranquille, un peu de sérieux ...

Leur petit jeu dura quelques minutes.

Puis Drago s'allongea de tout son long sur Harry haletant. Sa tête était posée sur le torse collant d'Harry. Il passa calinement son index sur le bras d'Harry, ferma les yeux et attendit quelques minutes comme ça sans rien faire sans rien dire histoire de se remettre de ses émotions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se releva, s'assit sur Harry, une jambe de chaque coté et le détacha.

- Bon, tu peux sortir maintenant.

- C'est tout ?

- Quoi c'est tout ?

- Bah, c'est tout enfin tu vois quoi !

- C'est bien assez pour un hétéro.

- Mais comment tu peux croire que je suis hétéro après ça ?

- Tu ne m' a jamais dit que tu ne l'étais pas et je te rappelle que chaque nuit, tu es avec une certaine Ginny.

- Oh, elle, bah bon, elle je m'en fou, je suis gay ! JE SUIS GAY !

- Merci du renseignement, je te rappelle si j'ai besoin de toi, allez déguerpi.

- Connard, va.

- Tu as une façon étrange de traiter ton amant.

- C'est parce qu'on doit pas avoir la même définition du mot amant.

- Ah, je ne suis pas ton amant alors ?

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Non.

- Tu n'ai pas mon amant alors.

- Sors.

- Hey les mecs, Potter est gay ...

- Ah bon !

- Oh cool, tu sais s'il est libre ce soir ?

- S'il était libre, tu crois quand même pas que je te le laisserais. Il est bien trop bon. Surtout qu'il se laisse bien dominer. Même s'il resiste un peu ... hum, j'adore !

- Bon, ça va ! Hein. On va finir par croire que tu es dingue de lui.

- Sexuellement parlant, oui. Désolé mon cher Blaise, notre amitié ne change rien aux amours, c'est la loi du plus fort, et tu le sais.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas en amour que ça se passe là.

- Tu joues sur les mots. Et bien disons, question cul, c'est chacun pour soi.

- Pfff,salaud va.

* * *

Bon, on va dire que c'est fini mais je sais pas ... Vous trouvez pas que c'était un peu court ? Et puis, à part un lemon, il y a pas grand chose dans ce One-shot ... En même temps, je l'ai juste écrit en souvenir de la naissance d'une nouvelle amitié. C'est juste pour marquer le coup. Bon, à vous de choisir mais sérieusement, je n'ai aucune idée pour la suite, enfin si j'ai quelques idées mais comment dire, je ne peux pas les écrire, ce serait trop long et j'ai pas vraiment le courage, et puis, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic, et cette fois, je compte bien m'étendre sur plusieurs chapitres. Mais ce n'est pas près d'être publié, mais je pourrais bien sûr publier de petites fics en fonction de mes délires (hihihi) en attendant LA grande fic (très compliqué à écrire, et je dois faire beaucoup de recherches, mais je peux déjà vous dire que c'est un Harry/Drago, pourquoi changer ces habitudes, lol, et qu'il n'y aura aucune magie, et il se pourrait bien que ce soit très triste ..., à voir). Bon allez, assez blablater, gros bisous à vous, je vous laisse à la recherche de nouvelles lectures ... 

Une petite review ?

Non ? c'est pas grave, je vous en veux pas, vous n'avez sans doute pas de temps à perdre à ça ...

Oui ? Ooooooooooh, merci, c'est trop gentil, on se retrouve pour la réponse ...

Luneva.


End file.
